Cemburu Tanda Cinta
by scorpiorita
Summary: [No Summary] ChanHun love-hate relationship, mayoritas berdasar chanhun moment di Jepang
1. Chapter 1

Main pairing : masih ChanHun (dan selalu ChanHun)

Rated : sedikit M

Disclaimer : fanfic berdasar ChanHun real moment yang selanjutnya dikembangkan oleh imajinasi author sendiri

* * *

 **28 April 2016**

Sehun sedang kesal. Entah karena kebodohannya sendiri atau karena Park Dobi-nya itu yang tidak peka. Agenda syuting film perdana Sehun sudah berakhir dan persiapan EXO comeback juga sudah dimulai. Sehun tahu kalau saat ini Chanyeol sedang asyik-asyiknya berkendara dengan skuter matic. Sebelum berangkat ke gedung SM, sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menawari Sehun untuk berboncengan saja dengannnya, tapi Sehun menolak dengan alasan udara masih terlalu dingin baginya dan ia malah memilih mengendarai mobil Audi-nya menuju gedung SM. Sehun juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, mengapa tubuhnya tak sekuat Chanyeol dalam menghadapi udara dingin. Di sisi lain, Sehun sempat berharap kalau Chanyeol mau ikut dengannya berangkat dengan mobil. Setidaknya dengan kaca mobil yang gelap, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau mereka sedang menyetir sambil bergandengan tangan, atau salah satu diantara mereka sedang bersandar mesra sementara yang lainnya menyetir, dan juga ditemani alunan lagu-lagu romantis. Tapi Chanyeol malah tetap memilih skuter matic-nya daripada memanfaatkan momen bersama Sehun, hingga berujung Baekhyun lah yang kini duduk di belakang Chanyeol.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati agar tak ada member lain yang mengetahui kekesalannya. _Sebenarnya Chanyeol hyung ada benarnya, justru dengan skuter malah bisa membuatku lebih dekat dan lebih hangat dengannya.. dasar Sehun bodoh!_

"Sehun.." panggil Junmyeon yang kini duduk di bangku penumpang di samping Sehun yang sedang menyetir ketika mereka hendak beranjak pulang kembali ke dorm.

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun singkat, sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah leader yang duduk di sampingnya

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Junmyeon yang tahu kondisi Sehun yang sedang tidak baik merasa khawatir karena Sehun sedang membawa nyawa lain bersamanya. Junmyeon tak ingin ada kecelakaan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Santai saja..tetap berhati-hati.." Junmyeon menepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

Sudah lama tinggal sekamar dengan Sehun, membuat Junmyeon paham betul dengan member termuda itu. Tak jarang juga Junmyeon menjadi tempat curhat bagi Sehun bahkan menjadi penengah dalam hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

...

...

Chanyeol sudah tiba lebih dulu di dorm, mengendarai skuter membuatnya lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan.

"Sehun~aaahh…" Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan ceria. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu jika Sehun sedang kesal.

Sehun hanya membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan sebuah lirikan tajam dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Dia hanya sedang lelah, Chanyeol.." jawab Junmyeon menenangkan kemudian berlalu mengikuti Sehun masuk ke kamar.

Chanyeol yang tak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun juga berlalu begitu saja dan hanya menganggap Sehun memang sedang lelah.

 _Ataukah Sehun marah padaku karena aku sudah membonceng Baekhyun malam ini?_ Pikir Chanyeol yang kini sudah merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya bersama boneka-boneka kesayangannya.

 _Apa aku sudah keterlaluan pada Sehun?_

Sementara itu di kamar Junmyeon dan Sehun,

"Sehun..", kata Junmyeon sambil berganti pakaian, "jangan terlalu lama marah dengan Chanyeol, nanti bisa mengganggu penampilan EXO di panggung"

"Aku tahu, tapi entahlah, aku lelah.. aku mau tidur saja sekarang" tanpa mengganti kaos dan hanya mengganti celana jeansnya dengan celana pendek, lalu Sehun merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Sehun menutup rapat matanya, menutup telinganya dengan headset yang sudah tersambung dengan ponselnya, dan berharap bisa segera terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum melihat hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terkadang kekanakan.

Junmyeon pergi ke luar kamar menuju dapur untuk meminum multivitamin sebelum tidur.

"Hyung…" panggilan Chanyeol mengejutkan Junmyeon yang seorang diri di dapur.

"Hai, Yeol.. belum tidur?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan berdiri menyandarkan diri di dekat pintu dapur.

"Hyung.. Sehun marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol

"Harusnya kau lebih paham tentang dirinya" jawab Junmyeon dengan sabar.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Junmyeon.

 _Kekasih macam apa aku ini? Sampai tak bisa memahami isi hati Sehun.._ Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati.

"Kau harus ingat, hati dan pikiran Sehun itu sering tidak sebanding dengan penampilan luarnya yang tampak dewasa. Belajarlah mengerti dia dan kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan" Junmyeon tersenyum dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam berpikir.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Sehun merasa kesal seperti ini. Beberapa kali sudah kesabarannya di uji tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukannya Sehun membenci Baekhyun tapi bagaimana hatinya tidak merasa iri ketika melihat sang kekasih berdekatan dengan yang lain dan Sehun hanya ingin hubungannya dengan Chanyeol lebih dianggap oleh para fans.

Chanyeol tersadar bahwa ia harus lebih sabar dan dewasa lagi menghadapi Sehun meski terkadang masih sama kekanakannya tapi mengingat umurnya yang lebih tua dari Sehun, harusnya ia lebih bisa mengayomi Sehun. Sementara Sehun sendiri terkadang juga sulit mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

Tapi perjalanan cinta memang tak selalu indah seperti di negeri dongeng kan?

* * *

 **29 April 2016**

Keesokan harinya setelah kegiatan mereka selesai di gedung SM, Chanyeol berniat mengajak Sehun untuk bicara.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun sebelum ia sempat keluar dari ruang latihannya.

Member yang lain sudah keluar lebih dulu, hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun, berdua saja.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sehun ketus. Rasa kesalnya belum juga hilang.

"Aku ingin bicara" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun perlahan mendekat padanya dan mengajaknya duduk kembali di dalam ruang latihan.

"Cepat katakan! Aku ingin segera pulang!" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Maaf kalau aku keterlaluan. Kau pasti marah padaku kan?" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak marah!" Sehun menarik tangannya dan menyilangkan di dada. Benar-benar eperti seorang gadis saja kalau dia sudah ngambek seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku kalau kemarin aku pulang bersama.."

Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, Sehun sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah aku yang salah. Aku yang menolak ajakanmu. Aku yang lebih memilih menyetir mobil, dan aku yang memang tak tahan dengan angin dingin"

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Chanyeol sempat memberikan jawaban lagi.

"Maaf…" Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku lelah hyung.." suara Sehun kali ini terdengar lebih lirih, dan mungkin terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan menangis.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah"

"Aku lelah harus menahan sakitku sendiri setiap kali kau dan dia membuat momen atau fanservice atau apapun interaksi di antara kalian. Tapi aku tak bisa egois karena ini menyangkut kekompakkan EXO dan juga fans. Mungkin aku juga lah yang salah harus jatuh cinta padamu dan mau berpacaran denganmu. Aku sedih mengetahui pendukung kalian sangat banyak di luar sana. Aku sedih setiap kali melihat ada banner besar bertuliskan nama kalian berdua di setiap konser yang kita adakan. Aku sedih hyung…"

Sehun mulai terisak. Sehun tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Ia benci kalau harus menangis dan terlihat lemah seperti ini.

"Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Ini juga tak mudah bagiku, di mana aku harus bersikap netral kepada semua member. Aku juga ingin melindungimu, sayang.. Aku tak ingin kata-kata buruk menghujanimu karena akan ada yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan kita"

Chanyeol semakin menguatkan pelukannya.

"Hyung.. haruskan kita berakhir di sini?" kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sehun sehingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Kalau kita tidak terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan, aku tak perlu merasa sakit, cemburu, atau iri lagi kan? Tapi aku masih bisa tetap dekat denganmu, sama seperti member yang lain.." Sehun berkata datar, seolah tegar dan kuat, meski dalam hatinya ia tak mau berpisah.

Sehun tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol. Kalau saja Chanyeol mengiyakan pendapatnya, Sehun harus siap.

"Tolong jangan katakan hal itu lagi" Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, membiarkan bahunya basah oleh air mata Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mengakhiri hubungan ini hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau kehilangan 2 member kita yang mana kau sangat dekat dengan mereka. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hal paling menyakitkan adalah ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Jadi aku akan bertahan sekuat tenagaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu." sambung Chanyeol

Sehun semakin terisak mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Sehun berpikir lagi, kalau Chanyeol mau bertahan, maka ia juga harus bertahan. Sehun harus lebih sabar lagi.

"Aku merindukan urutan berdiri kita di panggung seperti dulu, ketika aku berdiri di sampingmu dan kau bebas menggodaku di atas panggung, tapi…"

"Bukankah agensi sudah bilang kalau pergantian posisi kita hanya untuk membuat sebaran ketinggian antar member tampak bagus ketika di foto? Ya karena kita yang paling tinggi jadi harus berada paling ujung. Di luar itu kan kita masih bisa berdekatan.." jawab Chanyeol menenangkan dan mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. Sungguh dia rindu bisa dekat selalu dengan Chanyeol, tak hanya di luar panggung, di atas panggung juga. Sehun ingin semua tahu tentang kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei.." Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, dan kedua ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi Sehun, "aku mencintaimu.."

"Maafkan sikapku yang kekanakan..aku juga mencintaimu"

"Aku senang kalau kau cemburu padaku" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda Sehun yang kini pipinya memerah.

Sehun hanya bisa mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya. Sehun malu jika Chanyeol sudah menggodanya sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Kencan?" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan tiga tiket konser GOT7.

"Tiga?" tanya Sehun kebingungan. Kalau ingin kencan mengapa malah ada tiga tiket?

"Umm.. sebenarnya Junmyeon hyung juga ingin ikut"

"Lalu Junmyeon hyung harus jadi penengah di antara kita?"

"Bukan begitu.. Eh, tapi aku punya sesuatu lagi kalau kau mau hanya kita berdua yang kencan" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat dua lembar kertas kecil.

"Tiket nonton film. Setelah dari konser, kita bisa nonton film. Midnight. Movie date." Kata Chanyeol penuh harap, semoga Sehun tidak menolaknya.

Sehun hanya tertawa lalu menyeka air matanya yang tersisa. Sehun mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan memeluknya sesaat, lalu mereka berjalan bersama keluar gedung SM.

Jadilah malam itu mereka pergi ke konser GOT7, terutama untuk mendukung Jackson, sahabat mereka, bersama sang leader dan setelah itu barulah mereka berkencan berdua. Nonton film tengah malam dengan jumlah pengunjung yang sedikit, bahkan bisa dikatakan hampir tidak ada, bisa membuat mereka bermesraan dengan bebas. Junmyeon sering mengijinkan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika ada waktu luang, karena ia tahu hubungan keduanya itu tidak mudah.

* * *

 **30 April 2016**

"Hari ini Baekhyun hyung ingin bicara padaku jadi nanti ketika di bandara aku tidak akan berjalan bersamamu" jelas Sehun pada Chanyeol ketika dalam perjalanan menuju bandara.

Siang ini EXO akan menuju Jepang untuk menghadiri acara fanmeeting selama 3 hari. Walaupun pergi bersama member yang lain, tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun tetap merasa senang jika harus pergi ke Jepang karena itu negara favorit mereka.

"Sehun tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun begitu tiba di bandara.

"Maaf soal waktu malam itu.." kata Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku sudah pulang dengan Chanyeol. Kalau aku bisa menyetir mobil pasti sudah ku bawa mobil itu dan kau bisa pulang bersama Chanyeol" Baekhyun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

"Sudahlah hyung.. aku tak apa" Sehun tersenyum. Entah senyum sebenarnya atau hanya menutupi rasa cemburunya, meski ia sudah memafkan Chanyeol semalam.

"Maaf kalau kau jadi sering terluka karena aku"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya harus lebih membiasakan diri saja dan tak seharusnya juga aku marah padamu" jawab Sehun dengan tersenyum datar.

Meski ketika di bandara Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak berjalan bersama, tapi nyatanya di pesawat mereka duduk berdampingan. Sehun tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya dan sesekali melihat awan dari jendela pesawat. Sehun menjadi sedikit canggung atas kekonyolan pengakuannya semalam, tapi ia lega karena sudah menumpahkan isi hatinya pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya keadaan mereka sudah membaik lagi.

Diam-diam Chanyeol meraih jari-jemari Sehun dan menautkannya dengan miliknya sendiri. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Sehun membalas senyuman itu. Tak ada kata-kata, tapi mereka berdua hanya menikmati suasana hening di antara mereka.

...

...

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju kamar Sehun dan Junmyeon di hotel.

Ketika berpergian ke luar negeri, selain dengan Chanyeol, Sehun juga akan sering tidur sekamar dengan Junmyeon.

"Eung? Ada apa?" saat itu Sehun sedang merapikan pakaiannya di lemari.

"Ayo pergi kencan.." Chanyeol tampak antusias.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang juga sedang merapikan barang-barangnya, seolah meminta ijin.

"Pergilah.. aku tahu kalian sangat menyukai Jepang dan pasti tak ingin menyiakan momen di sini kan?"

"Ahhhh..hyung memang paling pengertian!" Sehun memeluk sang leader dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih hyung! Kami pergi dulu!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada Junmyeon lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Hei ingat! Jangan terlalu malam!" teriak Junmyeon.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun yang kini berjalan di sisi Chanyeol.

"Roppongi. Kita akan jalan-jalan di sana. Pemandangannya saat malam juga bagus"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku ke sana?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua denganmu. Menikmati indahnya malam dan mempererat hubungan kita" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih.." Sehun tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Senyuman favorit Chanyeol.

Entah akan ada yang mengenali mereka atau tidak, Chanyeol dan Sehun tampak cuek menikmati kedekatan mereka berdua di tengah keramaian dan indahnya wilayah Roppongi. Tak lupa juga mereka mengabadikan kencan mereka dalam sebuah foto yang kemudian Chanyeol unggah di akun instagram miliknya. Tak ada salahnya pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja sekaligus menikmati waktu kencan di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka.

* * *

 **1 Mei 2016**

Hari pertama acara fanmeeting di Jepang. EXO di bagi menjadi dua tim untuk permainan. Sehun berada di satu tim dengan Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Jongdae. Sementara Chanyeol berada di satu tim dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Junmyeon. Pembagian tim hanya berdasarkan urutan posisi mereka berdiri saja. Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin menikmati setiap permainan yang sudah disiapkan oleh tim panitia. Sehun benar-benar merindukan lagi urutan posisi berdiri antar member EXO ketika di panggung. Sehun ingin bisa berbicara atau berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol di atas panggung, seolah panggung itu milik mereka berdua dan tak mempedulikan member yang lain. Sehun suka jika Chanyeol banyak menggodanya di panggung. Entah itu hanya sekedar memukulnya, mengganggunya ketika ia berbicara untuk fans, atau menaruh tisu di kantong jasnya.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. _Oke ini hanya 2 jam. Aku harus bisa mengontrol emosiku._ Batin Sehun ketika memasuki panggung yang di setiap sudut tribun sudah dipenuhi oleh fans. Sehun menyibukkan diri dan pikirannya dengan membangun interaksi dengan member yang lain. Sehun tak ingin rasa cemburunya mengacaukan acara hari ini. Toh, di luar panggung ia masih bisa bermesraan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga menyadari hal itu. Tak ada interaksi istimewa antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun atau member yang lain hari ini. Chanyeol berusaha menjaga perasaan Sehun. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti jalannya permainan yang sudah dirancang oleh tim penyelanggara.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sehun menikmati waktunya dengan bersenang-senang dengan member lainnya dan juga fans yang datang melihat, sejenak melupakan ganjalan di hatinya. Tak ada momen yang mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol dan Sehun hari ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

halloo.. author is back dengan real chanhun moment yang selajutnya dikembangkan berdasar imajinasi authos sendiri

ternyata lebih enak berimajinasi dari real moment daripada imajinasi fiktif murni..hahahahaha

yang tanggal 1 mei susah diimajinasikan gegara ga banyak preview dari fans yang ikut di acara fanmeet TT TT

next yookk!


	2. Chapter 2

Main pairing : masih ChanHun (dan selalu ChanHun)

Rated : sedikit M

Disclaimer : fanfic berdasar ChanHun real moment yang selanjutnya dikembangkan oleh imajinasi author sendiri

* * *

 **2 Mei 2016**

Hari kedua fanmeeting di Jepang. Di mana kali ini ada dua sesi, jam 2 siang dan jam 6 sore. Fanmeeting sesi pertama ada sebuah momen ketika member EXO menelepon seorang fan. Di situlah Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia pernah berlibur ke Jepang dengan Sehun dan dia menyukainya. Kalau bisa berlibur kembali dengan diam-diam, ia akan pergi ke Jepang lagi. Negara Jepang memang negara favorit bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk berlibur, dan mungkin juga berbulan madu. Sesungguhnya Sehun juga ingin bisa pergi berdua lagi dengan Chanyeol jika nanti ada waktu luang. Chanyeol berharap dengan menceritakan sedikit hal pribadinya dengan Sehun kepada fans akan membuat Sehun senang dan Chanyeol juga berharap kalau Sehun tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan momen bahagianya bersama Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menahan senyum dalam hati.

Setelah momen telepon menelepon selesai, maka permainan pun dimulai. Baru saja Sehun merasa tersanjung, tiba-tiba peraturan permaian pertama sudah membuatnya harus menahan emosinya lagi. Sehun kesal karena lagi-lagi harus terpisah tim dengan kekasihnya itu dan Chanyeol malah asyik membuat momen dengan Baekhyun, entah sengaja atau tidak. Pada saat itu ada sebuah permainan yang harus mendandani sebuah manekin dengan tema kencan di taman hiburan. Di tengah-tengah permainan, Sehun melihat Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian yang disediakan panitia yang sebenarnya itu untuk dipakaikan pada manekin. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas dan memilih untuk tidak terus mengawasinya.

Permainan kedua tentang merebutkan sebuah tempat duduk yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari jumlah member EXO. Musik sudah dimainkan dan Chanyeol berjalan mengitari tempat duduk tersebut mengekor di belakang Sehun. Ketika musik berhenti, mau tak mau Sehun harus berebut tempat duduk dengan Chanyeol dan malah membuatnya jatuh terguling karena kalah kuat dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol tampak khawatir karena Sehun memegangi jari di tangan kirinya dan sempat menyentuh lututnya sedikit.

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng tanpa memandang ke arah kekasihnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung sementara di sisi lain, permainan harus segera di mulai lagi.

Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun ketika berada di atas panggung. Chanyeol khawatir dengan kondisi Sehun yang tadi terguling cukup keras.

Hasil menunjukkan dari permainan yang sudah mereka mainkan ternyata tim Sehun kalah dan harus menerima hukuman meminum seteguk minuman yang rasanya asam. Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menahan tidak enaknya rasa minuman itu, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri. Paling tidak ekspresi kesal di wajah Sehun akan hilang sejenak.

Begitu fanmeeting sesi pertama berakhir, Chanyeol langsung berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong di bawah panggung untuk mengejar Sehun yang sudah turun panggung lebih dulu.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berlari sambil memanggil nama Sehun.

"Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol lagi dengan terengah-engah dan mendapati Sehun sudah duduk di ruang ganti. Tampak petugas kesehatan sedang mengobati jarinya yang terkilir.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah kepada petugas medis itu. Pandangan matanya tampak khawatir.

"Hanya terkilir, tidak begitu parah" jawab petugas medis sambil melingkarkan perban di jari Sehun.

"Terima kasih" jawab Sehun begitu petugas medis selesai mengobatinya.

"Maaf aku melukaimu tadi. Aku tidak sengaja" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap jari-jari Sehun yang terkilir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau dengar kan tadi, petugas medis bilang kalau ini tidak parah" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayolah jangan marah lagi padaku yaa.," Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Sehun lagi.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi bicaranya. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk sesi selanjutnya dan aku sungguh-sungguh tidak apa-apa" Sehun berusaha menghindar untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

Sehun berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Chanyeol mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya.." lalu Chanyeol mengecup lembut jari-jari Sehun yang terkilir dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Sehun hanya tersipu malu meski di sisi lain masih ada rasa cemburu yang menyelimuti hatinya. Setiap kali ada konflik di antara mereka, Chanyeol seakan tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan perhatian dari Sehun-nya lagi.

Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk berhadapan dengan cermin. Masing-masing sedang diperbaiki make-up nya. Sehun mengusap pelan jari-jari yang tadi habis dicium Chanyeol.

 _Dia yang membuat tanganku terluka, tapi dia juga yang berusaha menyembuhkannya._ Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

...

...

Fanmeeting sesi kedua sudah dimulai. Saatnya bersenang-senang lagi dengan permaian yang sudah direncanakan panitia penyelenggara. Sehun mencoba berpikiran positif kali ini. Chanyeol sudah berusaha memperbaiki mood Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun berada di satu tim dengan Chanyeol, ya.. meski masih dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin juga, tapi setidaknya bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum sedikit lebih lega karena bisa banyak berinteraksi di panggung dengan kekasihnya.

Permainan pertama adalah menghias sebuah cake. Sehun tidak jago untuk urusan masak memasak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghias cake. Para member juga sudah meng-klaim kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lah yang paling jago di urusan dapur. Sehun paling suka jika melihat Chanyeol sudah mengenakan celemek seperti itu karena membuat penampilannya lebih menawan, dan tentu saja membuat Sehun sedikit curi-curi pandang pada Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali berusaha berpikiran positif. Meskipun hanya sebuah permainan sederhana, tapi mereka harus membuat semenarik mungkin di hadapan fans. Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghias cake sementara dia dan Jongin mencuri beberapa bahan yang akan digunakan untuk menghias cake-nya. Sehun senang ketika Chanyeol menyuapinya sepotong pisang meski Baekhyun dan Jongin juga mendapat suapan darinya. Setidaknya ada interaksi antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup membuat mood-nya membaik kembali, walau pada akhirnya tim mereka lah yang kalah. Ketika penilaian terhadap cake yang sudah mereka hias itu selesai, Sehun memotong sedikit lalu menyuapkan pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya, dan benar saja, momen kecil itu masih bisa membuat fans berteriak keras.

Permainan pun berganti ke perebutan tempat duduk, sama seperti permainan di sesi sebelumnya. Kali ini Chanyeol mengambil jarak dan berhati-hati agar tidak melukai Sehun lagi. Permainan kali ini berjalan cukup baik dan membuat Sehun tertawa lepas, meski ia harus kalah dan Chanyeol yang jadi pemenang.

Chanyeol yakin dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan akan membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik lagi. Chanyeol juga senang kalau bisa banyak berinteraksi di atas panggung dengan Sehun.

...

...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kamar milik Chanyeol ketika semua member sudah kembali ke hotel. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol heran melihat Sehun ada di depan kamarnya ketika tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku melihat kau baru saja mengunggah beberapa video di instagram. Jadi kau belum tidur?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Masuklah.."

Chanyeol kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Bolehkah aku…" Sehun bermaksud ikut bergabung dengan Chanyeol di tempat tidur.

"Kemarilah.."

Sehun ikut merebahkan diri di samping kiri Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung memeluknya, membuat Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih jari Sehun yang masih belum sembuh dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak terlalu.."

Chanyeol mengecup jari itu sekali lagi, "Supaya cepat sembuh", katanya sembari tersenyum.

Sehun hanya bisa tersipu, lagi-lagi pipinya merona merah.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku tidur di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalau Junmyeon hyung mencarimu?"

"Dia pasti tahu ke mana aku akan menghilang. Lagipula kamar kita kan juga tidak jauh."

"Baiklah.. aku senang kalau bisa tidur memelukmu semalaman" Chanyeol mengecup ujung kepala Sehun yang masih sedikit basah karena ternyata baru saja mandi.

"Hyung.. apa kau pernah cemburu juga padaku? Apa kau marah jika aku terlalu dekat dengan Junmyeon hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan jari-jari besar milik Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hmm.. mungkin pernah tapi tidak dengan Junmyeon hyung"

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak dengan Junmyeon hyung?"

"Aku hanya menganggap hubunganmu dengan Junmyeon hyung sebatas adik-kakak, sebatas member yang membutuhkan seorang leader untuk berlindung dan menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Aku tahu kedekatan kalian sejak kita training, jadi tak masalah.."

"Lalu kau pernah cemburu pada siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku pernah cemburu pada Jongin karena terlalu dekat denganmu, dan aku juga pernah cemburu pada Baekhyun yang bisa leluasa bermanja-manja padamu setiap kali di atas panggung" jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya senang jika kau pernah cemburu karena itu tandanya kau sayang padaku tapi hanya aku saja yang terkadang tak melihatmu melampiaskan rasa cemburumu itu seperti apa"

"Tanpa kau buat aku cemburu pun aku sudah menyayangimu", Chanyeol mencubit pinggang Sehun karena gemas

"dan mungkin juga aku ini pandai akting jadi kau tak melihatku bagaimana kalau aku cemburu" lanjut Chanyeol menyombongkan diri.

Pukulan ringan pun akhirnya mendarat di dada Chanyeol.

"Aaaww!" teriak Chanyeol menahan sakit.

"Jangan berlebihan.. aku tidak memukulmu dengan keras"

Sehun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan membalik badannya hingga kini punggungnya yang menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan senang jika bisa tidur memelukmu semalaman" Chanyeol ikut memiringkan badannya dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang lalu mengusap perut Sehun yang rata dengan lembut.

"Kapan aku bisa mempunyai perut rata sepertimu?" gumam Chanyeol di telinga Sehun.

"Aku lebih menyukai perut kembungmu. Itu lucu! Jadi jangan banyak berharap memiliki perut seperti aku. Aku ini sudah terlahir dengan tubuh ramping" jawab Sehun dengan nada meledek.

Semakin gemas dengan kekasihnya, akhirnya Chanyeol menghujani ciuman di sekitar kepala dan leher Sehun dan juga menggelitik pinggang Sehun yang memang ramping.

"Hahaha.. hentikan.. aku mau tidur!" Sehun menggeliat geli karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kau boleh tidur tapi harus dalam pelukanku sampai besok pagi" kata Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur Sehunku.." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun yang putih dan lembut itu

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol hyung…"

* * *

 **3 Mei 2016**

Fanmeeting hari terakhir. Ada satu permainan kali ini, di mana setiap tim harus mengumpulkan bantal sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun berada di tim yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pada saat permainan itu berlangsung, Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat merasa seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Keduanya tampak asyik memperebutkan bantal-bantal itu, tapi karena Chanyeol lebih kuat, akhirnya Sehun harus kalah.

Lalu Sehun juga berusaha merebut bantal-bantal milik lawan dan melindungi apa yang sudah timnya dapatkan. Karena Jongdae berusaha mengambil apa yang sudah di dapatkan tim Sehun, akhirnya Sehun menghalangi Jongdae dengan memeluknya, agar Jongdae terdiam dan tidak bisa mengambil apa yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh timnya. Melihat hal itu, ada rasa cemburu pada diri Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana dengan imutnya Sehun memeluk Jongdae.

...

...

"Chanyeol hyuuunnggg.." tiba-tiba Sehun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol di hotel tanpa ijin dengan nada merengek manja.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil menghadap laptop.

"Hmm.." jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sibuk ya?" Sehun merangkak naik ke kasur dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sehun mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Aku tidur di sini lagi yaa.." kata Sehun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Hmm.." jawab Chanyeol singkat lagi.

"Hyung! Menyebalkan! Kenapa hanya menjawab seperti itu? Tidak menyambutku sama sekali.."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak menggubris Sehun.

"Ya sudah kalau memang tak mau di ganggu! Aku kembali ke kamarku sendiri saja" lalu Sehun beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol, lalu ia menutup laptopnya.

"Apa?" Sehun hanya berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada mengadap ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Harusnya aku yang marah padamu! Kau yang menyebalkan!" nada bicara Chanyeol ikut meninggi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan diriku? Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih bertanya? Kau tak menyadarinya?"

"Memangnya apa?!" Sehun ikut semakin meninggikan suara.

"Mengapa kau memeluk Jongdae begitu lama ketika di panggung tadi?"

"Itu kan hanya permainan. Aku harus berusaha membuat timku menang. Kau bilang hanya cemburu pada Jongin dan Baekhyun hyung" kata Sehun dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" Chanyeol masih tampak marah.

"Memangnya kau saja yang bisa cemburu?! Aku juga bisa! Aku benci kau!" Sehun ikut marah dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol mencoba mengejarnya tapi mengurungkan niat karena tak ingin membuat keributan di hotel.

"Haish! Anak itu! Mengapa selalu seperti ini?" Chanyeol frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut dan Junmyeon sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Marahan lagi?" tanya Junmyeon dengan santai.

"Chanyeol hyung menyebalkan!" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Sehun tak ingin menangis di hadapan Junmyeon.

"Ayo bangun! Ikut denganku" Junmyeon menarik paksa tangan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Mau ke manaaaa?" dengan langkah malas-malasan Sehun terpaksa mengikuti ajakan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dan tetap menarik tangan Sehun. Ternyata ia membawa Sehun kembali ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Mengapa ke sini? Aku mau kembali!" kata Sehun begitu berdiri di pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Sehun.. ayolah!" dengan sekuat tenaga Junmyeon memaksa Sehun untuk masuk.

"Hyung? Sehun?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut melihat keduanya kini berada di kamarnya.

"Kemari.." Junmyeon meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya bersama tangan Sehun.

"Hyung apa-apaan sih?" tanya Sehun pada Junmyeon.

"Dengar ya.. kalian ini sudah sama-sama dewasa. Selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik. Semua pasti punya salah dan pahamilah diri kalian masing-masing. Renungkanlah berdua.."

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terdiam. Keduanya tertunduk mendengar ucapan sang leader.

"Malam ini kau tetap di sini. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu kembali ke kamar. Masalah kalian harus segera selesai" ujar Junmyeon sambil memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Hyunngg.." Sehun merengek.

"Meski kau menggedor paksa pintu kamarku. Aku tidak akan membuka kuncinya, dan kau Chanyeol, kau harus lebih dewasa. Kau itu lebih tua dari Sehun" lalu Junmyeon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Ah..dan satu lagi, baru saja kalian berbaikan, lalu kini bertengkar lagi, mau terus seperti itu? Haruskah aku menjadi penengah kalian selamanya? Dewasalah.." lanjut Junmyeon sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Klek! Pintu pun tertutup.

Sehun masih tertunduk, tak mau memandang kekasihnya, dan Chanyeol tampak kikuk tak tahu memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka masih berdiri terdiam.

"Kalau kau tak mau bicara lebih baik aku tidur saja" kata Sehun yang lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan, seakan-akan menjadi anti terhadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku benci kalau harus bertengkar denganmu" suara Chanyeol melemah, "maaf aku sering menyakitimu dan maaf aku sudah membentakmu"

Sehun terdiam. Air mata yang tertahan itu akhirnya tumpah juga.

Sehun bukan orang yang mudah menangis tapi hatinya sungguh takut kalau suatu saat Chanyeol akan lelah padanya dan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Mengapa harus seperti ini?" Sehun terisak. Dadanya sesak.

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kalau kau bosan padaku, dan aku mohon, aku ingin kau juga tetap percaya padaku. Apapun yang aku lakukan di atas panggung maupun di depan kamera, itu tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya kau yang selalu ada di hati dan pikiranku" suara Chanyeol bergetar. Ia tak mau tangisannya ikut tumpah.

"Apa kita sudah keterlaluan? Apa cemburu kita ini berlebihan?" Sehun meremas baju Chanyeol di bagian punggung dan membenamkan wajah di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Cuma hyung yang ada di hatiku. Cuma hyung yang aku mau.." lanjut Sehun.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menggenggam jemari Sehun. Ia mencium jemari Sehun yang masih terluka lalu meletakkannya di dada, dekat dengan jantungnya. Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantung itu.

"Bertengkar itu melelahkan ya? Jadi aku mohon lebih baik kita membangun kepercayaan yang lebih banyak lagi.."

"Aku hanya takut hyung.. aku juga takut kau akan meninggalkanku, sama seperti Tao dan Luhan hyung dulu" Sehun kembali terisak.

"Hei.. apa kau tidak ingat kalau aku juga menangis ketika Kris hyung pergi?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, mengingat bagaimana terpukulnya ketika mereka tahu kepergian Kris dulu. Bagaimana Chanyeol dan Junmyeon menangis tak kunjung berhenti dan keesokan harinya harus tetap tampil di sebuah program musik dengan mata merah dan sembab.

"Percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Sehun yang sedikit tertutup rambut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" kata Sehun dan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Oh iya.. harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena dalam permainan di fanmeeting kau sempat satu tim denganku" kata Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku yang meminta pada tim panitia untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam timku"

"Jadi itu karena kau?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berkata, "Kita jadi tidur bersama lagi kan?"

Sehun tersenyum dan Chanyeol memberi kecupan singkat di bibir itu.

"Hyung!" Sehun kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kan kekasihku, memang salah kalau aku menciummu? Kau bilang mau tidur denganku.." Chanyeol menyeringai dan membuat Sehun gelagapan,

"M..Maksudku..ya..hanya…tidur" Sehun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Junmyeon hyung sudah mengijinkan kau di sini bersamaku. Jadi lebih baik jangan di sia-siakan..seperti liburan kita ke Jepang waktu itu.. Ah tidak..tidak, itu bukan liburan, tapi bulan madu.." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, dan membuat Sehun semakin berjalan mundur hingga langkahnya terhenti karena ada meja di belakangnya.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Sehun lalu menggendongnya dan meletakkan di atas kasur yang sudah menanti untuk ditempati.

"Ini sebagai permohonan maafku..", kata Chanyeol yang sudah menindih tubuh Sehun, "dan aku hanya ingin memberi tanda pada apa yang menjadi milikku"

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol tapi tidak sampai membuatnya kesakitan.

"Hei jangan kurang ajar kepada yang lebih tua ya!"

Mulut Sehun kini sudah terbungkam oleh mulut Chanyeol. Meski malu-malu, tapi Sehun tidak menolaknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

suka banget bikin sosok junmyeon yang bijaksana di fanfic yg gue buat.. sosok leader yg pengertian banget :D

jadi bayangin beneran kalo chanhun sering dikurung berdua di kamar hotel *evil smirk


	3. Chapter 3

Main pairing : masih ChanHun (dan selalu ChanHun)

Rated : sedikit M

Disclaimer : fanfic berdasar ChanHun real moment yang selanjutnya dikembangkan oleh imajinasi author sendiri

* * *

"Ngghhh.. hyunggg.. aakkhh"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang menggebu. Jari-jari Chanyeol yang besar itu kini sedang menari indah di lubang milik Sehun yang membuat pemiliknya semakin menggeliat.

"Suara desahanmu sungguh seksi.." Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah dengan tatapan penuh menggoda.

"Seka..raang..ngghhh…" Sehun sudah semakin tak sabar.

"Kau siap?" kata Chanyeol sambil menahan kedua kaki Sehun agar tetap terbuka.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Lalu perlahan-lahan junior Chanyeol mulai tenggelam di dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun. Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan agar membuat Sehun beradaptasi terlebih dahulu. Meski ini bukan yang pertama, tapi Chanyeol selalu bersikap lembut pada Sehun.

"Ku percepat sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan, "Aaakkhh..hyunggg..hmmmph.."

Kedua kaki Sehun kini sudah bertengger di pinggang Chanyeol, melingkar dengan kuat.

Sambil terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, Chanyeol membungkukkan diri dan memberi ciuman-ciuman ringan di bibir Sehun agar membuat sang kekasih lebih rileks.

"Mendesah lah terus.. aku menyukainya.." kata Chanyeol.

"Aaakkhh…" entah itu sebuah desahan atau teriakan, meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun setiap kali Chanyeol menghujam titik kenikmatan yang sama.

Sentuhan-sentuhan itu semakin intens. Sehun mendesah semakin keras.

"Hyuunngg..akuu..m..mau..aaakkhh..aakhh" pre-cum sudah mengalir dari ujung juniornya.

Sambil terus menghujam lubang milik Sehun, Chanyeol juga mengusap ujung junior Sehun yang semakin basah.

"Hnngghhh…" Sehun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol yang berotot dengan kuat.

"Keluarkan sayang…"

"Haaaaahhhhh…..aahhhh…." cairan putih itu akhirnya membasahi perut Sehun dan juga tangan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu.. s..sebentar…" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol tak peduli kalau lengannya akan terluka karena cengkeraman Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "S…S…Sehuunnnn…hhh…."

"Aaahhhh…"

Lubang itu kini penuh dengan cairan cinta milik Chanyeol.

Setelah mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam sana, Chanyeol mengusap lembut dahi Sehun yang berkeringat lalu menciumnya beberapa saat.

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol yang kini menindihnya, tak peduli berapa banyak peluh mereka yang bersatu.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan pundak Chanyeol, mencium aroma kimiawi – feromon, atau entah apapun itu namanya, yang bisa membuat Sehun nyaman. Aroma khas dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau milikku dan aku selalu mencintaimu" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan pernah pergi dariku"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup mesra bibir Chanyeol.

"Ronde kedua?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal dengan pandagan menggoda.

"Hah?! Ini sudah jam 3 pagi hyung.. besok kita harus…"

Belum selesai Sehun menuntaskan kata-katanya, Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir mungil itu lagi.

Antara nafsu, posesif, atau cinta.. entahlah, hanya mereka yang memahami.

* * *

 **4 Mei 2016**

Matahari sudah meninggi, sedikit mulai terik. Semua member EXO sudah dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Siang ini mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Ada sedang mendengarkan lagu, ada yang sedang bercanda, dan ada pula yang tertidur di dalam mobil; seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun saat ini.

Begitu sampai di bandara, ratusan fans sudah menunggu dan siap dengan kameranya masing-masing. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka untuk menunggu kedatangan EXO di bandara. Sudah biasa pula bagi member EXO mendengar teriakan dan berdesakan di antara ratusan fans ketika berjalan menuju loket untuk mengecek ulang tiket keberangkatan. Siapa yang tak ingin mengambil gambar terbaik dari sang idola dari jarak dekat? Walaupun tak jarang wajah rupawan sang idola harus tertutup masker, topi, atau kacamata gelap.

Sesekali Sehun tampak menguap, matanya susah sekali diajak berkompromi. Chanyeol juga begitu, sungguh berat untuk membuka mata sejenak. Rasanya ingin segera masuk ke dalam pesawat dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Lamanya perjalanan Tokyo – Seoul setidaknya cukup untuk mengembalikan sedikit nyawa mereka yang hilang dengan tertidur pulas, walau tak senyaman tidur di atas kasur empuk.

Kali ini Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu di depan Sehun. Sebenarnya ingin sekali berjalan berdampingan, tapi apa daya, begitu banyak fans yang menghimpit sehingga membuat keduanya kurang leluasa untuk berjalan bersama.

"Hei bukalah mata kalian. Bisa-bisa kalian akan menabrak sesuatu kalau berjalan seperti itu" kata Junmyeon ketika mereka sedang menunggu keberangkatan.

"Hmmm…" jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak, tapi mata mereka kembali terpejam.

"Haish! Kalian ini.. Aku memang menyuruh kalian semalam untuk memperbaiki hubungan, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu sampai pagi dan akhirnya mengantuk seperti ini.." Junmyeon mengeluh dan tentu tahu apa yang telah dikerjakan oleh sepasang kekasih itu semalam.

Sehun membuka matanya sedikit dan memandang sayu ke arah sang leader.

"Kalian ini.. sudah seperti tak punya waktu lain saja untuk bermesraan".

Junmyeon memang suka mengomeli member-membernya, bukan berarti dia marah, tapi sungguh hanya perhatian yang ingin dia berikan.

"Memang kami kekurangan waktu, hyung.. Adanya agenda ke luar negeri seperti inilah yang bisa membuat kami menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Pletak! Jitakan ringan dari Junmyeon mendarat ringan di kepala Chanyeol.

"Aduh!" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

"Hormon kalian terlalu berlebihan…"

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ingin tertawa tapi tenaganya sudah tinggal sedikit. Rasanya benar-benar kurang tidur dan kepala juga begitu berat untuk ditegakkan.

Untung saja jadwal penerbangan mereka pada tengah hari, bukan mengambil jam penerbangan pagi. Kalau saja mereka harus pulang setelah jam sarapan, bisa-bisa mereka minta tim sekuriti untuk menggendong mereka.

Di dalam pesawat, Chanyeol kembali duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Sehun duduk di dekat jendela, sementara Chanyeol yang di sisi dekat jalan.

"Hyung, ini salahmu.. Junmyeon hyung jadi mengomel lagi" gerutu Sehun.

"Memang selalu aku yang salah ya? Harusnya kau yang salah.." Chanyeol menuduhnya.

"Aku? Memangnya aku sudah berbuat apa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sehun dan berbisik, "Pantat seksimu terlalu menggodaku.."

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal dan harus berakhir dengan menerima sebuah cubitan di lengannya.

"Mesum!" kata Sehun dengan tegas.

"Itu benar! Lebih baik aku 'menghabisi'mu sampai pagi daripada aku bersama orang lain. Pilih mana?" Chanyeol semakin menggoda kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu.

Sebuah cubitan mendarat lagi di lengan Chanyeol, di tempat yang sama.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau jadi menyiksaku sih?" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Kali ini cubitan Sehun memang benar-benar sakit.

"Kau yang sudah menyiksaku. Sekarang aku mengantuk" Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol menggeliat. Kedua tangannya ia tarik tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

"Aahh.. tapi semalam memang sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih"

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Sehun.

"Aku tidak dengar!" Sehun menjawab dengan ketus dan mengenakan headset-nya kembali. Dalam hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga tapi sesekali bersikap menjaga gengsi di depan Chanyeol tidak apa-apa kan?

Chanyeol mencium sekali lagi pipi Sehun, kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, menautkan jari mereka masing-masing, dan ikut memejamkan mata.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

selesai juga imajinasi chanhun di jepang

kependekan ga?

kalo kependekan, kita tungguin sama2 aja yak chanhun moment atau kode2an mereka lagi biar author bisa ngayal lagi

seperti biasa..MOHON BAYAR KERJA KERAS AUTHOR DENGAN REVIEW YAAA

author ga minta lebih kok ^_^

makasi buat yang udah mau baca


End file.
